Libros viejos, cerezas y lavanda
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Tonks amaba cada una de sus cicatrices y estaba dispuesta a besarlas y curarlas. Remus sigue rodeándose de muros para evitar que ella le amará; Sin embargo la metamegaforma no va a rendirse tan fácilmente.
1. Libros viejos

_**Libros viejos**_

Tonks subió las escaleras procurando no caerse y se dirigió a la habitación donde Fred y George dormían cuando venían a dormir al cuartel.

Tocó suavemente y los gemelos le indicaron que podía pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta, los encontró juntos con dos calderos.

—Molly ha dicho que deberían bajar, la cena estará lista pronto—informó la joven. La señora Weasley le había dicho que avisará a todos, ya que Tonks no habría podido ayudarla a poner la mesa sin romper o chocarse con algo en el proceso.

—Ya bajaremos—respondió George.

—Oye, Tonks, ¿podrías oler esto y decirnos si tiene algún aroma?—preguntó Fred, señalando los calderos.

Tonks se acercó y, con un poco de desconfianza, aspiró cerca del primer caldero pero olía un poco a quemado. El segundo en cambio, le trajo el aroma a libros viejos.

—El primero huele a quemado—respondió riendo—, ¿qué es?

—Amortentia, poción del amor. Intentamos mejorar la fórmula.

—El segundo huele mejor—respondió la Auror.

—Hay olor a cereza, ¿verdad, Fred?—agregó de pronto George.

—Quizás es mi labial—masculló Tonks.

George y Fred se dieron una mirada y rieron, como si tuvieran una broma privada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó ella con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—A Lupin se le escapó que olía a cerezas.

Tonks se sonrojó. Sin decir nada, los dejó para dirigirse a la biblioteca donde probablemente estaba Remus.

Por supuesto acertó.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido hacia él—algo sorprendente para tratarse de ella—, quien estaba de espaldas con algo entre sus manos.

Viejos libros...

A Remus le gustaba leer mucho, especialmente cuando era joven y lo atormentaba el inevitable acercamiento de las noches con luna llena donde se convertía en aquella criatura que aborrecía; los libros eran un buen medio para evadirse un poco de la realidad.

Y las cosas no habían mejorado demasiado desde aquellos tiempos y ahora, siendo un hombre adulto aún intentaba escapara través de las páginas de unos viejos libros.

Aún se atormentba a si mismo por ser un hombre lobo. Y para desagrado de Tonks, aún seguía criticándose a si mismo y rodeándpse de muros para evitar que ella le amará, érp tal sentimiento como el amor podría pasar por alto las cosas banales que a él le preocupaban.

A Tonks no le importaba que él fuera años mayor que ella, si era pobre y mucho menos si si era un hombre lobo.

Amaba sus cicatrices y estaba dispuesta a besar y curar cada una de ellas.

—Remus—habló muy cerca de su oído haciendo que él diera un pequeño respingo—, Molly quiere que bajes. La cena está lista.

Él se volteó y ella observó sus ojos intentando descifrar si algo había cambiado en su interior y pudo notar que además de la usual mirada cansada, Remus seguía mirándola de una manera que gritaba que la quería y sin embargo, Tonks sabía que era demasiado terco como para permitirse estar juntos.

—Si, claro.

Ambos bajaron en silencio y él se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de ella. Tonks lo notó y aunque le dolió, siguió sonriendo.

No iba a rendirse tan fácil, no mientras supiera que existía la posibilidad de que él quiera estar con ella.


	2. Cerezas

_**Cerezas**_

Remus no pasó por alto la mirada dolida que Tonks le dio cuando se dio cuenta de que él intentaba alejarse de ella.

Para su mala suerte había quedado justo frente a ella, desde donde podía ver muy bien la muestra de sus habilidades metamórficas.

De vez en cuando él le daba algún que otro vistazo, pero luego apartaba la mirada rápidamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido y tuviera miedo de que lo atraparan. Pero no podía evitar mirar su boca y quedarse embelesado ante el sonido tan precioso de su risa, tan relajada como sólo ella podría serlo en tiempos como aquellos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar ella se levantó para despedirse de todos, diciendo que ya era hora de irse. Remus farfulló algo inteligible y la siguió hacia el recibidor.

—¿De veras tienes que irte? Está nevando mucho— dijo detrás de ella, de sorpresa y ella se quedo congelada en su lugar, con la bufanda a medio camino hacia su cuello.

Tonks se volteó y con una leve sonrisa se encogió de hombros.

—Me enfrente a cosas peores.

Remus se maldijo internamente. Se sentía un idiota; por supuesto que ella habría enfrentado cosas peores que un poco de nieve, era un Auror, despúes de todo.

Ignorando la voz racional que le decía que estaba a punto de cometer un terrible erorr se acercó a ella y junto apresuradamente sus bocas en un beso.

Fue un beso increíble. Era algo cálido y suave, sin apuros. Descubriendo por primera vez la forma de la boca de Tonks, un beso con un sabor dulce.

No había demasiadas palabras para describirlo, era algo que iba más allá de lo escrito. Remus sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal, una sensación que nunca había experimentado con tanta fuerza en toda su vida. Su corazón latía más acelerado de lo usual.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados con los sentidos completamente enfocados en las cientos de sensaciones que producía aquel gesto tan íntimo.

Entonces se separaron, por la falta de aire y porque no querían que los encontraran de aquella manera, aunque sus rostros seguían aún a centímetros de distancia.

—Tus labios saben a... cereza— murmuró Remus, al recordar el aroma que había sentido en la Amortentia y ella se rió por lo bajo, pero no respondió.

—Quédate conmigo— las palabras habían escapado de la boca del hombre sin siquiera pensarlas correctamente y cuando se dió cuenta de lo que implicaban ya no podía echarse atrás. Tonks había aceptado.

Ella entrelazó sus manos y los labios de Remus se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al verlas juntas, encajando perfectamente.

El ambiente se rompió cuando oyeron un claro "dame mi dinero, George" y sin que les importará mucho—o al menos, a Tonks no le preocupó—subieron hacia la habitación de Remus.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pottermore cometió un **TERRIBLE ERROR** al ponerme en Ravenclaw, porque intenté reemplazar este capitulo corregido y subí el tercero en su lugar. Tirenme un avada kedavra, por favor.

No recuerdo palabra por palabra lo que decía, pero lo reescribí. Lamento mucho las molestias.

Besos

Luna.


	3. Lavanda

**_Lavanda_**

Lupin abrió la puerta dejando ver una espaciosa habitación, con nada más que una cama, una cajonera junto a ésta y un armario.

Tonks entró mientras se quita el abrigo, deja su bufanda—que había recogido del suelo antes de subir—y se quita los zapatos para luego recostarse sobre su espalda en la cama. Lupin la imita. Se quedan largos minutos en un completo silencio hasta que ella decide romperlo.

—¿Remus?—llama al mismo tiempo que se acomoda sobre su costado. Él siente su mirada quemándole pero no se voltea. En vez de eso, se queda mirando el techo.

Tonks se queda meditando lo que dirá mientras sigue observando su habitual piel pálida enfermiza.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué me pediste que me quede?—preguntó al fin, animándose.

La respuesta que podría recibir la mantenía expectante y nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que lo que oyera arruinara el momento. Él podría decirle cualquier cosa; como que en realidad debería irse porque fue un error. Que no volvería a pasar. Que deberían mantenerse alejados.

Él también se volteó.

—No lo sé—Lupin extendió una mano y acaricio el cabello rosa de ella de una manera tan suave—como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y temiera romperla al más mínimo roce—haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera todo el cuerpo de Tonks—. Aún puedes irte si quieres, Nymphadora. No te culparia por ello—agregó esto último en un tono muy bajo, pero ella lo oyó de todas formas.

—¿Estás bromeando? No me iría por nada—aseguró y se acercó más a él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan juntos que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando y entremezclándose—. Y no me llames Nymphadora.

Se miraron los labios. Un sólo movimiento y chocarían en un beso. Una de las manos de Lupin se hallaba posada sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Tonks y con su pulgar acariciaba tanta piel como podía.

Se acercaron. Sus bocas se juntaron.

Ardientes y suaves. Un beso que seguía un compás tierno y lento, como si quisieran redeescubrirse el uno al otro y disfrutar cada segundo, cada instante de aquel gesto. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, con cada sentido enfocado en las cientos de sensaciones que experimentaban.

Remus sintió un cálido sentimiento que comenzaba en su pecho e iba expandiendose hacia cada partícula de su cuerpo. Se sentía como un joven estúpido enamorado y sentía que nada de aquello era correcto. Definitivamente no debería estar besandola de aquella manera, tan ansioso de ella.

Ah, ella. Tonks era la culpable, por ser verse tan frágil y delicada siendo todo lo contrario, por aquella miradas traviesas que le daba, por su vibrante cabello rosa chicle, por sus suaves y delgados labios sabor cereza.

Pero... definitivamente no quería parar.

Lo que había comenzado como un suave beso había ido subiendo de intensidad gradualmente y ambos se correspondían con la misma desesperación, como si aquel fuera el último beso.

 _Debería serlo... no puedo estar con ella_ piensa Lupin amargamente y entonces, se aleja. Si nota la manera en que lo hace o no, Tonks no dice nada respecto a ello. Se vuelve a acomodar sobre su espalda e intenta controlar su acelerada respiración hasta que finalmente se calma.

—Eso fue...—susurró ella, pero él la interrumpió, bruscamente.

—Cosa de una vez—intentó sonar firme pero no lo logró. Tonks pudo distinguir claramente el tono tembloroso de Lupin. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué la había invitado a quedarse? ¿Qué pretendía si sabía perfectamente que no debía estar con ella? Tonks era joven y guapa. Tenía un buen trabajo y amigos. Una vida por delante; Él, en cambio, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Era trece años mayor que ella, un marginado sin dinero, incapaz de conseguir un buen trabajo.

Era indigno de ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?—inquirió dolida—Me quieres, quizás hasta incluso me ames. Puedo verlo en tus ojos... tus preciosos ojos.

—Basta, _Nymphadora_. Será mejor que te vayas. Si, eso será lo mejor para ambos—masculló y se incorporó para sentarse, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Tonks también se sentó, pero quedando frente a él.

—¿Lo mejor?—repitió sin poder creérselo—¡Te amo, Remus! ¡Aceptalo! No te lastimaré—Ella estalló hasta que su voz pasó a ser nada más que un susurro.

Él negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer sus palabras y se rió forzadamente.

—¿Dañarme? ¿Tú? No, soy yo quien te dañara. No soy alguien que pueda ser amado—sentencio con una tranquilidad externa que hizo que Tonks se enfadará aún más. Su cabello pasó del vibrante rosa a ser de un rojo fuego.

Se acercó hacia él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Lupin tragó pesado.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo y quizás si no estuvieras compadeciéndote a ti mismo todo el tiempo ya te hubieras dado cuenta de que tú tambien lo haces—Remus intentó no mirarla pero fue imposible. Sentía la mirada de Tonks sobre él, quemándole, retándole, atravesádole. Creía que ella estaba mirando su interior; su mirada era tan profunda que podría ahogarse en ella.

—Sólo es un capricho—susurró, evitando su mirada.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que es un capricho.

—Sólo es un ca...—la frase quedo a medias porque ella lo besó de nuevo. No le importaba. Tonks tenía la certeza de que él la quería, lo sabía. En el fondo había algo que le decía que así era.

Cuando se separaron, ella preguntó "¿puedo quedarme?" a lo que él asintió, sin fuerzas ni argumentos para rechazarla. Se acostó de nuevo y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Remus se sorprendió. Un aroma pelicular vino a él: lavanda. Su cabello—nuevamente rosa—olía a lavanda.

Era un aroma dulce, exactamente igual al que había sentido en la Amortentia. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar su pelo y con delicadeza posó sus labios para dejar un pequeño beso en su coronilla.

—Te amo, Tonks.

Remus, de alguna manera, pudo sentir y oír su sonrisa cuando ella respondió:

—Lo sé.

* * *

¡Hola! Esperó que les haya gustado, aún tengo que mejorar mis narraciones sobre esta pareja pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo por ahora. Gracias por leer :)

Saludos,

Lúnatica.


End file.
